


Why can't you want me like the other boys do

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Series: (ᴖ◡ᴖ)♪ polytagon [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, and when I say ot10 I mean it in a poly way, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: It was their thing to battle on who's the better kisser between Yuto and Yan An, asking the other members about it, until one day they decide to challenge themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> The prompt is basically the summary as I'm unoriginal (just edited a bit because I suck). Wrote this quite too fast and posted without beta-ing when I shouldn't but mainly because I'm blocked on a polytagon fic that is at 7k currently so I wanted to do something else within the same fandom but hey bare with me I'm actually enjoying the wild ride of that story and you might see it soon anndjddkdnf (probably no one will read anyways because apparently only two person ships sw/cg/yn besides me (which reminds me a prompt that screams for me to write but if I do it'll get a live for itself and I'll die writing it so hhhhhh idk)). This is bad but enjoy :-) I love foreign line  
> [title from here](https://youtu.be/8iXcEdIZQYI) :-) I was on a chill house radio on spotify and while I had this in my mind it came and fuck I thought it fitted

No one really knew how their little competition started, but Yuto and Yan An had this _thing_ where they had to prove who the best kisser within Pentagon were: one of them. 

The other eight members didn't think much at first but it was starting to bother. It wasn't that they hated each other, the two of them were actually quite close and kind to each other, but when the subject was _kissing_ their interactions took a turn. They'd not only argue within themselves but also ask the other members' opinions, if not they'd take them by their arm and make out right in front of each other, to prove their point. It was a nuisance. 

For Hwitaek, it didn't really matter. He would refuse to favour one member, even if we were talking about Hui's number one victim of public affection, Hyojong. The younger boy would always say he couldn't pick either, but he did get pinker once Yuto kissed him with a huge passion after the older foreigner kissed him kindly, and even if he didn't voice it the Japanese counted it as a point for himself. The maknae duo voted for the fellow ninety eight liner (although it took them a huge inner debate before picking), but in the end it didn't really matter as Hongseok, Shinwon and Changgu all voted against him, making the score even. Yet, there was still a member left. 

They had just finished that night's practice when the two foreigners approximated the oldest member while they went to their dorm, questioning him about their kissing skills. In fact, none of the two really wanted to ask him, hoping they'd have a clear answer before his turn, thus leaving him for the last. Jinho was similar to Hwitaek, even if he had to pick one he wouldn't, or at least nor verbally, but as their comeback date got near he was a bit moody and none of the non Koreans knew exactly how to react with a moody Jinho, but desperate scenarios asked for desperate actions. 

"Are you two still at it?", Changgu said, noticing the three of them were waking a bit too slowly than Wooseok and himself. "It's been almost two months, I thought you'd get an answer by now."

"It was a tie," they both said in unison. 

"This is so pointless anyway, you two _do_ know that we all love you two no matter what?"

"It's not a matter of love or not, hyung. We just want to know who kisses the best."

"Sorry, Yan An-hyung, but it's not _just_ it. You two are too noisy about it and its driving all of us mad."

"Why don't you just kiss each other and figure it out by yourselves! I'm too tired for this. I'm going to sleep."

With that being said, Jinho quickly disappeared inside their dorm and to his room. Changgu and Wooseok stared at each other and then at the other two, and they all went to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think we should do it."

Yan An looked at his dongsaeng, who had just entered his and Changgu's room. It's been nearly a week since their oldest hyung told them to _just kiss each other and figure it out by themselves_ and the air between them had been (more) awkward ever since, the two of them not sharing more words than necessary and also avoiding being alone with the other. Everyone was uneasy at it, including the two foreigners, and because of that Yuto thought the best solution would be this. 

"You want to make out with me?" Yan An deadpanned. 

"I suppose?" was his answer because really, what else could he say? "So, your call."

The Chinese man's expression was blank for a while until it softened and he patted to his left. "Come here."

The younger reluctantly sat where he was assigned to as Yan An turned around, sitting face to face to him. He was nervous, the older could tell. "You don't need to be nervous, it's just me, your hyung."

"I'm not nervous, you're the one who should be."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well", the Japanese started with his usual expressionless face, but then smirked at Yan An. "You're about to kiss the best kisser of Pentagon."

The older buffed. "As if you'd beat me."

He teasingly raised an eyebrow at that. "Prove me wrong then, Yan An-ge."

 _Ge._ Yuto never called him ge, although he probably heard from his same age friends how much he loved it. 

He didn't need to be told twice, as soon as the Chinese word left the younger boy's mouth Yan An put his hands on his chin and went to his lips, touching it lightly with his own. They stayed a few seconds like that, lips bruising each other, but then Yuto's hand went to Yan An's shirt pulling it to himself and his mouth was opening slightly, giving more space for the taller to move. The older took the lead and he felt full of himself as Yuto actually let him dominate. It was a tend, calm kiss at first, lips moving together in a slow pace. It felt like hours had passed, but it was probably only a minute or two. 

Yan An parted and slowly departed from his dongsaeng, although something inside of him craved the boy in front of him, he needed more than a sweet kiss. He was feeling light too, as if in a trance. 

Maybe Yuto was right about being the best kisser of the two, but he'd rather die than admit it. 

"That's all?", he said. "I think you'll need more than that to make up my mind, Yuto-yah~."

Their team was open about themselves, and even with the connection the two foreigners had they hadn't tried anything with each other yet, so the Chinese wasn't sure if teasing was the youngers thing. He just risked. 

Yuto tried not showing reaction, but a little twitch and his eyes and Yan An was mentally making notes. Teasing with Yuto, green. 

The Japanese boy didn't respond to his hyung, instead he locked their lips once more, taking the lead this time. The kiss was nothing like the first they shared, but it was probably because it wasn't much of Yuto's style. As much as he was a sweet lover he liked his kisses hot, wet, intense, so that was what he had in mind as he bit the Chinese man's lips and adding his tongue when he left a moan, and then the younger smirked on the kiss but Yan An was too dizzy to fight him back. Their tongues were in sync and the Japanese boy kept pulling the older until they lost balance and he felt over the smaller boy. 

"You still need more proof?"

Yan An didn't reply, instead his lips went to the younger boy's jaw, kissing and biting and going down and Yuto left a barely audible _fuck yes_ that filled the older with pride. 

"You like it, don't you?"

The younger fought a moan. "I thought-- I thought we were just doing this to prove our kissing skills, hyung."

"Are you chicken out, Yuto- _kun_?"

His eyes went dark at that, and quickly swapped their positions, now lying on the Chinese. "No way, gege."

Yuto went to his lips once more, and it was probably the hottest kiss Yan An ever had. He felt something touching his right hand as Yuto intertwined their fingers, his other hand traveling on his sides. The older decided to move his hand to his waist, keeping him closer and he could feel the blood on his lower part and his hips went up and Yuto left such a beautiful whimper and--

"Yan An have you seen my-- Oh _wow!"_

The two men parted to look at the door, Jinho staring at them in shook, but it quickly swifted to a grin. "Fucking finally, the tension between you two was getting out of hand. At least now you two know how great kissers both of you are and stop doing such a fuzz over nothing", and just like that closed the door. 

"Well", Yan An spoke after a few moments. "That was helpless."

"Agreed. I still don't know who kisses the best, but I gotta admit you have skills, _gege_. Enough to be as good as me."

"We could always kiss more until we discover, Yuto-kun."

Why didn't they do that earlier? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Spoiler alert: in the end, they didn't discover who the best kisser was. They were totally fine with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Pentagon calling us universe a few moments after it got official cry if you agree


End file.
